


5 Times Hannibal Smelled Will

by Basketballer3511



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "Did you just smell me?"A one shot based on this iconic scene.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 249





	5 Times Hannibal Smelled Will

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I have a new obsession, it's Hannibal! I'm just on season 1 so no spoilers people.

1//

"Did you just smell me?" Will asked curiously. Hannibal stood behind him, a ghost of a smirk on his face when he realized he had been caught by Will. 

Hannibal quirked an eyebrow and admitted that yes he had-- claiming that Will's aftershave was not up to par with Hannibal's expectations. 

"I really must introduce you to a finer aftershave" Hannibal stated to Will, a slightly guilty look on his face. 

Will let out a humorless chuckle, the feeling of Hannibal's presence behind him clouding his mind along with the worry of the killer who turned his victims into angels. 

Hannibal worriedly watched Will as he paced around the office, his brow arched when he heard that Will was getting more frequent headaches. 

Hannibal Lecter was not a man who often cared about others feelings unless it was advantageous for him, but Will was an exception.

Will was an enigma, not only to the psychology community, but more importantly to him. 

While Hannibal was more calm and suave in his actions, Will was in a constant state of mania. Pacing back and fourth, his thoughts racing faster then his mouth moved. 

Hannibal reached forward to take Will's shoulder and stop his neurotic movements. Will looked at Hannibal's hand placed on his body and then up into Hannibal's eyes. 

Will gave a slight smile to the doctor and ceased his movements momentarily. 

2// 

Being Hannibal Lecter was a tiring job. There was the obvious physical labor that it took doing what he did, but there was also the mask he had to wear while entertaining his guest, his patients, and everyone in his life. 

He still had his mask on with Will. There was no possibility of leaving himself that bare and vulnerable in front of Will, but he let some of his mask come off. 

Will was witty, responding quick to Hannibal's remarks and not caring for Hannibal's psychoanalysis of him

It became almost a ritual, something he looked forward to at 7:30 when Will would come, whether for an appointment or just for a glass a wine. 

His comforting smell a source of calm for Hannibal. 

When Will entered his office, Hannibal could not help but inhale Will's scent. Breathing in the offending, but somehow comforting smell that was Will Graham. 

If Will noticed, he chose to not disclose this to Hannibal. He stood at Hannibal's desk, surveying and holding some of the contents on it and the noting the obsessive alignment of all his stuff. 

Will couldn't help but put down one of Hannibal's trinkets crookedly. Hannibal passed by his desk, inclined to move it back, but he chose to keep ignore it in favor of sitting in front of Will. 

Will tiredly looked up at Hannibal, a soft smile on his face as he watched Hannibal gracefully sit down. 

"What's the purpose of your visit today?" Hannibal asked Will. Will looked around the room, before settling on Hannibal's face again and shrugging. 

"Maybe just needed a familiar presence" Will told him with a slight grin. Hannibal nodded and let a soft smile appear on his face. He tipped his face and got up, "well maybe a drink then?" Hannibal offered. 

Will was fully grinning now, "that'll be nice" he responded. 

The two spent the evening sipping their drinks and idly chatting in the dim glow of the darkened office. Will didn't feel like talking about him and his case tonight, he needed someone to distract him and Hannibal was that person he found himself going too. 

3//

Hannibal and Will, sat in Hannibal's car impatiently waiting for the go-ahead from Jack to enter the premises of the crime scene. 

Will slouched in the passenger seat, absentmindedly drumming his fingers on the console as he stared straight ahead at the cabin. 

Hannibal looked over at Will with a soft gaze as he took in Will's usual haggard appearance. Of course a flannel was worn by Will and his hunter green jacket was in his lap, waiting to be put on as Will impatiently waited. 

Will turned around to look at Hannibal, after feeling the other man's eyes on him for several moments. 

Will raised his brow, wondering what Hannibal could be thinking. "Are you psychoanalyzing my silence?" Will asked. 

Hannibal made a clicking sound before responding "your silence is not what is being psychoanalyzed, it's your constant movement of your fingers and the shaking of your leg, along with the sighs you take approximately two minutes apart" Hannibal said, staring intently out the window as he spoke. 

Will couldn't help himself by chuckling, "of course you're timing my sighs" Will said with a laugh. Hannibal gave a pursed lipped smile to Will, "of course?" he asked. 

Will shifted his body to fully face Hannibal. "You seem like the type to have a stop watch in your mind" Will told him, he couldn't help himself by adding "you probably time how long it takes to have sex." 

Hannibal chuckled in surprise and gave a small cough, "I like to keep track of how long I spend on things" Hannibal admitted. 

"Including during sex?" Will asked, tilting his head in a mocking way. Hannibal smiled privately to himself, "maybe" he replied, quirking his brow to Will. 

Will chuckled to himself, this was as close to flustering the doctor so he'd take it. 

The two remained in silence for a couple minutes, before Hannibal took a deep inhale. 

"You've changed your after shave today" Hannibal noted. Will looked up in surprise that Hannibal noticed, "yeah Alana gave it to me" Will told him. 

He was about to ask how Hannibal had even noticed, when they saw Jack signaling them to come. Will's thoughts were put to the side and to him figuring out to help solve the case. 

4// 

They lay side by side, Will tracing his fingers on Hannibal's arm. Hannibal pulled Will closer to him so that they were chest to chest. 

Hannibal ran his fingers through Will's curly hair that had been messed up from their time in bed and other things. 

He nestled his nose into Will's hair, smelling the earthy and simple smell from Will's shampoo. 

Will pulled back from Hannibal's embrace and looked at him. "You're smelling me again" Will told him. 

Hannibal smiled softly to Will, "yes I was" Hannibal admitted, no trace of shame this time that he had been caught. 

Will chuckled softly and returned to being snuggled into Hannibal. He pressed soft kisses on Hannibal's bare chest as Hannibal twisted Will's hair softly with his fingers. 

"Did you count how long it took us to have sex?" Will sleepily asked Hannibal. Hannibal's fingers momentarily paused from petting Will's head before he answered. "Yes" Hannibal replied, returning his stroking of Will's head. 

Will let out a laugh, not unsurprised by this. "How many minutes?" he asked, nipping Hannibal's chin lightly. 

Hannibal gripped Will's jaw lightly and kissed him, "maybe information for another night" he said, a teasing look on his face. 

"There's going to be another night?" Will asked. "Wouldn't you say? We've been having conversations at 7:30 for months and I recall making you dinner many of those nights" Hannibal stated to Will. 

Will pretended to contemplate this, "hmm I guess" Will teasingly said. Hannibal raised his brow, his face slightly tense. 

Will rubbed Hannibal's back and pressed a kiss on the point of his shoulder, "I'm kidding" Will promised, pulling back to look in Hannibal's eyes. 

The muscles in Hannibal's face relaxed again and he let himself enjoy Will's soft kisses on his chest and jaw. 

5// 

"You never moved this back" Will noted, looking at Hannibal's desk that had everything straightened to perfection, except for the object that Will had moved months ago. 

"I figured you'd just move it back so I left it" Hannibal told him, sipping his drink pensively as he looked at Will's back that was turned to him. 

Will turned around to face Hannibal, leaning against the doctor's desk and smiling. "That must drive you crazy" Will said to him with a smile. 

"At first yes" Hannibal admitted, setting his drink down. "I got used to it" Hannibal paused, "makes me think of you" he said, looking into Will's eyes as he said this. 

Will couldn't help himself from grinning to Hannibal, as he took long strides to where Hannibal was sitting. 

Hannibal looked up at Will, his posture relaxed as he took in Will as he stood in front of him. Hannibal stood as well, brushing his thumb over Will's smiling lips. 

Will parted his lips, when he felt the soft pad of Hannibal's thumb touching him. A faint, content smile was on Hannibal's face as he looked at Will. 

Will closed the gap between them and kissed Hannibal, his hands reaching forward to grip Hannibal's arms that had wrapped themselves around him. 

Hannibal hummed against Will's lips, Will could feel the other mans smile as they languidly kissed in his office.

Hannibal gently held Will, keeping him stabilized as Will pressed open mouthed kisses against his lip and his jaw. 

Hannibal gently grabbed Will's hair, changing their positions so it was now Will who was receiving kisses all over his face and jaw.

"You've used my after shave today Will" Hannibal noted, dragging his nose and lips against Will's scruff. 

"Yes" Will responded with a unabashed smile, looking intently into Hannibal's eyes. Hannibal smiled down to Will, a possessive look on his face. 

"I'm glad you let go of your presumably nautical aftershave" Hannibal told Will. Will pressed another kiss on Hannibal's lips. "I figured you would be" Will said to him. 

Hannibal kissed Will, a slow kiss that had Will curling his toes as he savored the feeling of Hannibal's lips on his. Hannibal himself sunk into the kiss, feeling and showing the love that they both shared for one another.


End file.
